


His Protector

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His role in this relationship had been that of protector. In that he has failed, and in a most spectacular way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Protector

He is uncomfortable as he stands in front of the grave, shuffling from one foot to the other.  He’s never been good at this kind of thing, but he supposes it’s a good thing he’s alone; there’s no chance of embarrassing himself. 

 

The end had been so abrupt and unexpected.   He never got the chance to say good-bye.  He swallows past the lump in his throat and searches for the right words.  Funny, he’s never been at a loss for them before.  Another thing that’s changed since that day.

 

His role in this relationship had been that of protector.  In that he has failed, and in a most spectacular way.  He will never forgive himself for that.  When he was needed the most, he wasn’t there.  And now, he won’t ever get the chance to make it up to him.  To apologise.

 

He clears his throat.  “I know how you feel – felt – about sentiment, so I’ll keep it brief.  I’m sorry.  I miss you.  I love you.”

 

That’s it, really.  That’s all that needs to be said.  Except for the words that would signal finality. He is loath to say them, but he needs to before he can truly move on.

 

“Good-bye, Sherlock,” he whispers brokenly. 

 

Anthea watches as Mycroft turns and walks away from the gravesite of his baby brother. 


End file.
